


Going Deeper

by Crematosis



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Medical Kink, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: Tony has never had the slightest interest in sounding. But if Bucky wants to give it a try, he's game to play doctor.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Going Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sounding square for MCU Kink Bingo

It had been a quiet month for Avengers calls and Tony was finally catching up on some of his reading. After all the shit he had given Steve for not being with the times, it was a little embarrassing to realize he hadn’t read anything from the last decade.

He was holed up in the den, sprawled out across the most comfortable couch with his stack of books and a mug of coffee beside him because he wasn’t planning on moving for the rest of the day.

But then he sensed his boyfriend settling onto the arm of the couch.

“Hey, doll,” Bucky said in a low, husky voice. “You wanna play doctor?”

Tony glared at him over his book. “Are you fucking kidding me, Buck? A sex euphemism? You’ve been spending way too much time with Steve lately.”

Bucky socked him in the shoulder with his flesh arm. “You shut up, idiot. I’m talking about actually playing doctor. You know, the white coat, stethoscope, and whole shebang.”

Tony raised an eyebrow and carefully set down his book. “Okay, I’m listening.”

Bucky smirked. “That’s what I thought. So I picked up some of these babies at the toy store.” He held up a package of titanium sounders.

“Hell no,” Tony said immediately. “There’s no way I’m putting that shit in my dick.”

“I’m asking if you want to play the doctor, dumbass. It’s going in me.”

Tony blinked. “Oh. Well, in that case, I guess we could give it a shot.”

“Cool. Why don’t you go grab your white lab coat and reading glasses? I think that’ll be enough to make you look like a distinguished doctor.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m going to look like Bruce.”

Bucky shrugged. “Bruce is a distinguished doctor.”

“Not that kind of doctor.”

“Nobody’s the kind of doctor I’m looking for,” Bucky said with a leer. “That doctor would get fired for malpractice.”

“You’re terrible. But I like the way you think.” He leaned up to press a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. “Meet you down in the lab?”

“Sure thing, doll. I’ll get everything ready.”

By the time Tony finished changing into his doctor attire, Bucky had cleared off one of the lab benches and was lying on top, naked from the waist down.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about,” Bucky said with an appreciative whistle. “You make one sexy doctor.”

“And you make one sexy patient.” Tony pulled on a pair of latex gloves and approached the table. “So, how are we doing this?” He approached the table and examined the smallest sound Bucky had laid out. 

Bucky laced his hands behind his head. “You just lube that sucker up real good and slide it in.”

“That can’t be all there is to it.”

“No, that’s pretty much all there is to it. Just take it nice and slow and it’ll be fine.”

Tony put a hand on Bucky’s thigh and hesitated. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not going to hurt me. I’m a supersoldier, babe. I’ve got abs of steel and titanium skin.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “And I’m sure Hydra made sure to give you an armor-plated dick to match the arm.”

“You never know. Those sensitive bits are a potential weak spot.”’

“Wait, are you serious?”

Bucky snorted. “I mean, their serum enhanced me all over, but they weren’t thinking about my junk at all when they gave it to me. It’s probably for the best. If they really thought about my dick as a potential vulnerability, they might have castrated me.”

Tony shuddered. “Bucky, no. You can’t bring up traumatic experiences during sexy time. It just kills the mood.”

“For you, maybe,” Bucky said with an eyebrow waggle. “But doctors aren’t supposed to be hard when they do their exams anyway.”

“I fucking hate you.”

“Nah, you love me. And because I’m such a lovable guy, after we’re done, I’ll treat my favorite doctor to a blowjob as thanks for such excellent treatment.”

“Okay, fine. You let me know if anything hurts and I’ll take it out.”

“It won’t.” Bucky closed his eyes and pillowed his head on his arms. “You got this, doc.”

Tony liberally coated both the toy and the head of Bucky’s dick with lube, ignoring Bucky teasing him about using the whole bottle. The more lube the better, as far as he was concerned.

He worked the toy in slowly, watching Bucky’s face for any sign of discomfort. But Bucky just looked fascinated as he watched the metal disappear into his body by quarter inch increments until there was nothing left but the little round ball resting on the tip.

“It’s in. How does that even feel?”

“Kinda weird,” Bucky admitted. “Like I gotta take a leak.”

“You’re not really selling the whole experience, babe.”

Bucky shrugged. “It’s not for everyone. But it’s a really interesting feeling. We’ll have to do this again some time. If I can work my way up to some of the longer ones, I might be able to hit my prostate from the inside.”

“Whoa,” Tony said. “That’s possible?”

“Yup. And just think how it’d feel with you working me through it, hitting that sweet spot from the inside and out. It’d be mind blowing.”

“Well, I guess that’s gonna be the next thing we try.” He was always a fan of seeing Bucky absolutely wrecked with pleasure. And if this was what did it for Bucky, he wasn’t going to judge him. Tony traced a finger down Bucky’s shaft to see if he could feel how far the sound went down.

Bucky shuddered.

Tony froze. “Does that hurt?”

“No. It just feels weird.”

“Is it a good weird? Do you like it?”

Bucky hummed. “Not sure yet.”

Tony huffed. “You are the most unhelpfully undescriptive play partner I’ve ever had. I need to know how you’re doing.”

“It doesn’t hurt,” Bucky assured him. “And I don’t hate it. I just really don’t know how to describe it to you. You probably wouldn’t understand unless you’ve done this.”

“Absolutely not. There’s no way you’re getting me to do this.”

“Your loss.” Bucky shifted on the table. “Alright. Let’s take this thing out for now. I gotta take a leak.” He sighed heavily. “I hear it hurts like a bitch afterwards.”

“Another reason you won’t catch me doing this,” Tony said cheerfully. 

Bucky flipped him off as he slid off the table and headed towards the bathroom. “You’re the worst doctor I’ve ever had. Terrible bedside manner.”

“Excuse you. I’m the best doctor there is. You better not take back that blowjob.”

“Don’t be silly. Blowjobs are the only payment I use. I don’t have any money.” He paused in the doorway. “Thanks for doing this for me, Tony. I love you.”

“Love you too. And I’ll love you even more after you suck me off.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I see how it is. You only want me for my body. Being this beautiful is such a curse.”

“And such a blessing for me,” Tony said with a grin. “How did I get so lucky to have such a hot young thing in my bed every night?”

“And don’t you forget it.” Bucky blew him a kiss and disappeared around the corner.

Tony hopped up on the edge of the table and settled in to wait. Between sounding and a blowjob, he was definitely getting the better end of the deal. But whatever made Bucky happy.


End file.
